The One With the Wedding in Vegas
by The One With All The Twilight
Summary: Rated M. Entry for the Twi/Friends contest: Six people in Vegas, four people drinking, one proposal, one broken heart, and one wedding. Who did what, and is everything the way it seems? "Some people are just meant to be together."


**"The one with all the Twilight"**

**Twi-Friends contest entry**

**Story Title: **The One with the Wedding in Vegas

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, I'm not SMeyer, so I don't own Twilight or Robert Pattinson. Not that SMeyer owns him or anything. Just saying, it would be nice to own him. And yeah, I don't own FRIENDS, but I do own very good friends at a very special place on the interweb. This is for them :)

**Rating: **M for adult themes

**X x X x X**

_**The wedding**_

The two people waited in the lounge of the wedding, both nervous and excited about the impulsive leap they were about to take. They had only been dating for a few months, but the moment seemed right. They wanted nothing more than to get married to each other, despite one of them having a history of being scared of commitment. Neither of them could deny that it simply was fate.

They lovingly looked into each other's eyes, stealing smiles and feeling slightly guilty over not including their family and friends in their decision for a quicky wedding. As they snuck in one more kiss, the wedding march sounded from within the closed doors leading to the venue, where a ceremony was taking place. Butterflies fluttered in their stomachs when they stood up, and they clutched each other tightly as the doors opened.

What they saw, when they finally tore their eyes from each other long enough to look towards the doors, made them freeze in shock.

Two of their best friends hugged each other and cheered, both positively hammered, as they walked out of the wedding hall, shiny golden rings binding them together in matrimony.

Alice turned to face her boyfriend. "What the hell?" she asked, her voice squeaky in panic. And then her face scrunched up in fury. "We didn't even tell them our plans, and yet she manages to steal my thunder!"

Jasper looked down at his tiny girlfriend, his quiet façade hiding the turmoil going on within. He had a feeling the scene that he had seen would lead to something bad. Truthfully, he was terrified that the group's balance had been shifted beyond repair.

However, the more Alice thought about this, the more convinced she was that maybe this was it. She took in the scene; two couples had been formed tonight, and both had the potential of becoming something great, each in their own way.

**X x X x X**

_**Twenty-four hours prior the wedding, Seattle**_

Rosalie sat in her apartment and sipped on a glass of chilled chardonnay. For the first time in months, she was finally alone in the apartment. As much as she loved Alice, her roommate, she couldn't help but be grateful for getting a full night for her alone time.

Alice and Jasper had been dating for a few months, and had unexpectedly decided to go to Las Vegas for the weekend, as a romantic weekend getaway and to visit Emmett McCarty, Jasper's cousin. Bella had decided to join them, much to their annoyance, because she had been desperate to meet this hunk of beef Emmett was supposed to be. At twenty-eight, she was way behind on her plans to get married and have a family before the age of thirty. For some reason, she had always managed to find herself dating guys with commitment issues.

When Bella had announced that she was going with them, the three single friends voted to make this a group trip, which had only further irritated Alice and Jasper. But since Rosalie had had a big meeting in the afternoon, and Edward had planned to see a very prestigious play, it was decided that the two of them would fly down together the following day.

So there Rosalie was, on her own, listening to classic nineties tunes, drinking cheap white wine, and just getting out of her extremely relaxing bubble bath. She wrapped a fluffy towel around herself and tiptoed into the living room. Deciding to make this evening even cozier, she lit a few candles around the apartment, silently gloating over the fact that Alice wasn't there to yell at her for not making precautions for wax stains.

As one of her favorite songs started playing on the stereo, she found the old tune too alluring to resist, so she started dancing and singing – quite out of tune – along with it. It was her guilty pleasure, and if anyone ever found out about how her favorite group as a teenager had been Spice Girls, they would be killed on the spot. But Rosalie couldn't stop her hips moving along with the tantalizing rhythm of _Spice Up Your Life_.

She danced around the apartment, singing into one of the unlit candles, mastering the sultry hip-movements as she did her routine on the coffee table. Midway through, her towel slipped, and despite her first reaction was to cover herself, she realized she was home alone and didn't have to worry about people seeing her naked body. Besides, she had nothing to be ashamed for.

What she didn't account for was that across the street, Edward was just arriving back to his apartment. Pleased about the show he had just seen, he crossed his living room to put the newly bought soundtrack in its place in his meticulously ordered CD collection. When he finally found the right space to put the CD, he looked out his fifth floor window, and what he saw quickly wiped the content grin off his face.

His living room window was directly across the street from Alice and Rosalie's apartment, so he had clear view of his dear friend and former girlfriend dancing around naked. He didn't plan on being a peeping Tom, and he knew that the right thing to do was to look away, but the sight of her full, perky breasts bouncing around was simply mesmerizing. As much as he tried to, he just couldn't get himself to close the blinds and walk away. Old feelings started to surface, but those were not the ones of love.

No, he was horny.

Edward watched Rosalie shake her shoulders – and therefore, her breasts – and grind her ass to the music he couldn't hear. Something long and thick was placed in her hand, which she held up to her mouth in a silent song. His dress slacks got unbelievably tighter, and as his hand twitched in want, he wondered if it would be crossing a line if he would jack off while watching her.

Eventually, he gave up resisting and started stroking himself through his pants. But as soon as he'd started, the song ended and Rosalie stepped down from the coffee table. She picked up the towel from the floor and made her way into her bedroom, so she could put on her night gown. As much as she had liked dancing around naked in the living room, it was not something she planned on doing all night. Besides, she preferred the feel of soft silk against her body.

As soon as she was out of his sight, Edward breathed easier, since his moral dilemma had been removed. It didn't stop him, though, from quietly going to the bathroom to unload the tension that had built in his balls. He conjured up all the old memories from when he and Rosalie used to date, coupled with the sexy dancing he had just witnessed. His strokes got more and more aggressive as he pumped himself, wondering if her breasts were still as perky as they had been three years ago. As he got closer to his release, the image of Rosalie got blurrier and eventually replaced by another woman. His spunk spattered across the bathroom counter as his heart clenched at the thought of _her_.

Edward had been in love with her for a while now, but she had always been so unavailable to him. He was positive she didn't feel the same way about him, so he was constantly trying to get her out of his mind. As he cleaned up his mess, he entertained the idea of Rosalie maybe being just the cure to get over his unrequited love.

**X x X x X**

_**Eight hours prior the wedding, somewhere between Seattle and Las Vegas**_

The flight to Las Vegas was relatively nice. Rosalie and Edward did their usual bickering – it sometimes amazed Rosalie that they had once been a couple, since she was constantly finding some new thing about him that irritated the crap out of her. He was too geeky, too 'cultural', and way too nice for her taste. She needed someone to match her sense of style, elegance and decisiveness. Edward was a pushover, and she was tired of always pushing him over. She needed someone to fight back. Someone with a backbone.

Edward agreed with her that they weren't right for each other, despite knowing that when needed, they could get along and work as a couple. However, he wanted someone with more warmth, someone who was ready to start a family. He wanted someone free spirited and kind and a little bit old fashioned. Rosalie was none of those things.

While not being right for each other, they both wanted a relationship, and they both wanted the best for the other one. They were on excellent terms when it came to friendship, and even though they bantered and relentlessly teased each other, it was all in good fun.

"How about that girl?" Rosalie asked as she pointed at a girl sitting a few rows ahead, who looked like she was barely in her twenties. They were playing the 'who would you date' game as they waited for the flight to reach its destination.

Edward looked the girl over, and he instantly liked her petite figure and her long brown hair. He wasn't so sure about the age, though. "Ah… I don't know, she looks a bit young…" he muttered, still taking in her features.

"Well, think about it," Rosalie began. "When you're ninety-"

Edward cut her off. "Yeah, I know; when I'm ninety, she'll be like eighty and the age difference won't quite seem that much," he recited, like it was a line he had said plenty of times.

"No," Rosalie corrected. "What I was gonna say is when you're ninety, you'll still have the memory of being with a twenty year old," she explained and winked. Edward couldn't help but chuckle at that. It pleased him that they were so comfortable around each other that they could easily talk about seeing other people.

Their teasing got worse and worse as the flight progressed, but eventually they settled down and Rosalie fell asleep. Edward hadn't even thought of retaliating for her last prank – telling the flight attendant that he had peed his pants – but when presented with the opportunity, he couldn't resist. As if he were a ten year old, he very carefully drew a mustache and a goatee on his unsuspecting travel buddy.

Finally they reached their destination. It didn't take them long to grab a cab and make their way to the hotel they were staying at, since they had very little luggage with them. The whole way, Rosalie seemed unaware of her new facial features, despite people staring and laughing at her. Edward quietly snickered at her obliviousness, though he did feel slightly guilty for doing this to her.

The hotel was big and flashy; exactly what Rosalie had wanted. The arrangements had all been done by Alice and Bella, so Rosalie had been afraid that she would be stuck in a crappy nature themed hotel with nothing to drink but veggie juice. This one, however, was just like the ones on TV, with a cliché Ancient Roman theme. As soon as she walked in, she noticed the spacious bar with rows upon rows of all the alcohol she could think of. This pleased her to no end.

Edward and Rosalie had just checked in when they met Bella, who was in a middle of a conversation with a man they didn't recognize.

"Oh, hi!" Bella cheered as her friends approached her. She gave them each a quick hug and a peck on the cheek, before introducing them to her companion.

"Rosalie, Edward, this is Emmett, Jasper's cousin!"

Emmett stepped forward and shook their hands, showing them both his dazzling smile. Meanwhile, Bella dreamily stared at him. When Emmett finally stepped back to stand by her side, she looked at her friends again. She frowned as she looked at the drawings on Rosalie's face.

"What, were you at a costume party or something?" she asked, confused.

Edward had a hard time keeping in his laughter, while Rosalie looked puzzled at the inquiry.

"Oh!" Bella called out. "Let me guess! You're Pancho Villa," she said, pointing at Rosalie, then turning to Edward, "and you're… Robert Pattinson!"

Edward scrunched his eyes at Bella, clearly not amused by the suggestion. Especially since he hadn't been dressed up at all.

"What are you talking about?" Rosalie asked.

"Well, the whole 'stache and goatee thing," Bella explained as she outlined her own upper lip and chin with her finger.

"What?" Rosalie's eyes widened as she realized there was something on her face. Frantically, she dug into her purse to fish out her make-up container so she could check her face. She gasped as she took in the black marker lines drawn under her nose, the mustache curling at the end.

She whipped around to face Edward, fury rolling off her like he had never seen before. A sudden panic gripped his chest as he stared at his friend, and he just waited for her to punch him. Bella, who was well aware of her friend's capabilities and knew that that was a possibility, looked equally frightened. Emmett, however, seemed to enjoy the show, smirking at the scene unfolding in front of him.

Bella decided to step in before things got too far. "Rosalie, calm down, I'm sure it's easy to clean off!" She tried to approach her, but when she was about to grab her arms in a comforting manner, she was met with Rosalie's angry eyes.

Taking a few deep breaths, Rosalie finally calmed down. "Yeah, okay," she said and nodded. "You," she pointed at Bella, "come with me to the ladies' room, while you two idiots take our bags up to our rooms," she said angrily to the boys. No one dared object her, so the group parted ways.

Luckily, the pen marks were easy to clean off, and once Rosalie had rubbed them off and put on another coat of make-up, it could hardly be seen. Bella breathed easier as she watched her friend cool down, glad that the crisis had been averted.

"Don't you think I'll forgive and forget, missy," Rosalie stated calmly when she noticed the easy smile on Bella's face.

Bella grinned. "I know. You would never go down this easily," she said as she winked.

Rosalie finally cracked a smile. She had always liked Bella, even though sometimes it didn't seem like it. It was like Bella knew exactly how Rosalie worked, and unlike Alice, she knew when to push and when to leave her alone. And while Rosalie could be a bit cold at times, Bella had to admit that she liked her feisty character, and it was nice to know that she could count on her to stand by her side.

"Hey, are you hungry?" Bella asked as the two women exited the restroom.

"Yeah, starving!" Rosalie answered, and they started walking towards the restaurant.

"Great! I've got these coupons, ninety-nine cents for a steak and lobster dinner!" Bella explained excitedly, pulling them out of her jeans pocket.

Rosalie furrowed her brow in confusion. "But, Bella, you don't eat animals," she pointed out.

Bella laughed. "For ninety-nine cents, I'd eat you!" she exclaimed as they entered the restaurant.

**X x X x X**

_**Six hours prior the wedding, the hotel**_

There was awkward silence between the two men as they carried the bags up to Edward's and Rosalie's rooms.

"So," Edward started, trying to break the ice. "You're Jasper's cousin?"

Emmett grunted in somewhat affirmative manner, and the silence continued.

"So," Edward began again, hoping to get something more out of Emmett. "How are the two of you related?"

Emmett scratched the back of his head, before explaining, "Well, his dad is my mom's older brother."

"Oh," Edward answered, and was now stuck on topic. He wasn't particularly fond of the idea of Emmett, especially if Bella was trying to pursue him.

"So," Edward began for the third time, though slightly torn between whether he should ask his next question or not. Finally he decided to just go for it. "You and Bella seemed to have hit it off," he suggested, nervous about what kind of response he'd get.

"Yeah," Emmett breathed out, a lazy smile settling on his face. "She's hot!" he exclaimed.

Edward tried to grin. "I know, right?" He laughed lamely, while his insides clenched. If Emmett liked Bella, and Bella seemed to like Emmett, then Edward surely had no chance in Bella's book.

Because, yes, Bella was the woman with whom he was in love.

The rest of the way up to the hotel rooms, Edward listened to Emmett list all the perfect attributes of his long time friend, all the while hoping that his heartbreak couldn't be seen. Whenever Emmett asked a question, Edward thought about lying to make her look worse, but always ended up answering truthfully. He could not possibly ruin Bella's hopes for happiness, even if that turned out to be provided by Emmett.

When the two of them reached the restaurant – for Edward had received a text from Rosalie alerting them that the girls were there – they quickly spotted their table not far from the bar. Alice and Jasper had joined them, and there were two pitches of beer on the table – one empty, the other half full. As they approached the group, they listened to the sounds of their happy laughter.

"And when the guy congratulated us on our marriage, we just smiled and nodded," Alice cheerfully explained to the group. "When the receptionist heard that, she couldn't bump us up to the honeymoon suite fast enough!" She was buzzing with joy, bouncing excitedly on Jasper's lap.

Emmett immediately sat down beside Bella, who was hogging one end of the table while the other three sat opposite her. The only seat available to Edward was the one on the other side of Bella, but he didn't feel too happy about that, as she was focusing all her attention on Emmett.

Even though Alice and Jasper had been disappointed to find out that their romantic trip away had been infiltrated by their friends, they couldn't help but admit that it always felt nice to be among them. Jasper felt happy that his friends seemed to be getting to know Emmett, and that they seemed to like him. For some reason, though, Edward didn't seem his usual self, but Jasper wrote that up as still being afraid of the wrath of Rosalie – because by now they had all heard the story of the beard.

Despite the happy glow permeating from the group, Alice felt that something was off. The balance was not as it ought to be – and it had nothing to do with the new member of the group. But no matter how hard she tried, she could not pinpoint the exact thing causing the imbalance.

"Does Alice know about Atlantic City?" Emmett asked Jasper as Rosalie filled his glass for the third time. Rose and Bella were in the lead, though, being on their fourth glasses, while Alice and Jasper were lagging behind, only on their first glass – even though they were sharing. They just weren't the drinking type.

Alice's interest was tickled, especially when Jasper responded with a "Du-ude!" clearly in distress.

"What happened in Atlantic City?" Alice asked, leaning over the table to get closer to Emmett.

Emmett grinned. "Well, Jasper and I were in a bar," he started, but Jasper cut in.

"Did you not hear the 'Du-ude'?" he asked, trying to drag Alice back to him, but she just pushed against his chest, and leaned further towards Emmett. The two of them were so close that they didn't have to speak as loudly as before, so Emmett continued in hushed tones. That didn't stop the rest of them from listening in, while Jasper just sat back, looking embarrassed over what would be revealed to his friends.

"So we're at this bar, and this girl is making eyes at Jasper, right?" Alice nodded, enraptured in the tale, so Emmett continued, "So after a few minutes, he decides to go over to her, chat with her a bit, you know? Anyway, only a couple of minutes later I see them making out!"

Alice's eyes became wide, and before she could verbalize her thoughts, Emmett continued, "Now, I know what you're thinking! Jasper's not the type of guy who goes to bars and makes out with random girls. And you're right. He's not the type of guy who just goes to bars and makes out with random _girls," _he finished, drawing out the last word. His eyes were locked with Alice's, waiting for her to get the point.

The whole table erupted in laughter, and when it finally sank in, Alice's eyes got even wider, a big smile spreading on her face as she gasped in shock. She swiveled in Jasper's lap to face him. "You kissed a guy?" she asked in disbelief.

Jasper just shrugged. "In my defense, it was dark, and he was a very pretty guy," he said, acting nonchalant.

The group continued to share embarrassing stories but after a while, Alice turned excitedly in Jasper's lap. "Baby, I want to go try out my luck, do you wanna join me?" she asked.

"Sure, darlin'," he agreed, smiling at his beloved. Hand in hand, they said goodbye to their friends and walked out of the restaurant.

They hadn't been walking for long before coming across a booth where a woman was advertising honeymoon trips to Barbados. The beautiful pictures caught Alice's eye, and she stopped abruptly in front of the booth. At first she wasn't aware of the 'honeymoon' aspect of the advertisements, but when she finally saw the word written in big letters across one of the pamphlets, she quickly threw the material down on the table, as if touched by fire. She definitely did not want to send off the wrong signals to Jasper, and she knew that it was way too early for a normal guy to even begin to consider getting married.

She, however, had been secretly planning their wedding since even before they got together.

What she didn't account for was the irrevocable spark lit within Jasper. He had never much thought about marriage, but he knew that he loved Alice, he was hopelessly in love with her, and he definitely wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. While he had always thought he had been afraid of commitment, he knew that getting married to Alice would probably be the smartest thing he would ever do.

For the first time ever, Alice's doubts clouded her ability to read Jasper like she normally could, so the couple kept walking in what she felt was awkward silence.

**X x X x X**

_**Two hours prior the wedding, the hotel**_

The foursome at the restaurant was getting quite inebriated. Edward had moved into Alice and Jasper's seat, and sat now opposite his darling Bella. As much as he tried to decipher what was going on between her and Emmett, he just couldn't see whether they were on their way to hooking up or not. Emmett was a charming bastard, and seemed to be flirting with both of the women.

Both Bella and Rosalie thought the new addition to their little group was quite fun. They admired his big biceps hidden underneath the tight fitted shirt, occasionally stealing pats and strokes down them. His dark curls they found cute, especially since they were matched with deep brown eyes and adorable dimples.

Edward couldn't bear being around the three of them, since they were all so cheerful and all evidence seemed to be pointing towards Bella being infatuated by Emmett. At long last he excused himself and decided to go for a walk.

A breath of fresh air – though it could hardly be declared fresh – welcomed him as he stepped outside the stuffy hotel. He took a long walk through the foreign streets of Las Vegas while he wallowed in his own pity-party. This was probably the first time he had ever felt so sorry for himself, even though he had never been particularly lucky with the ladies. Yes, he had had a few successful relationships, but obviously, there had always been something to mess that up. Usually things involving his feelings for Bella.

Edward had been in love with her for longer than he cared to admit. Even since before he and Rosalie broke up. Thankfully, Rosalie was not aware of that.

He wondered what he would do if Emmett and Bella would actually get together. _If_ they actually got together – he lived in Nevada after all. All he knew was that he would _have_ to get over her. He needed to move on.

_But then again,_ he thought, _maybe now is the time to man up and admit to her how I feel._

It was now or never. Edward needed this one last chance – the only one he'd had – to tell Bella how he felt for her.

Without another thought, Edward turned around and ran back to the hotel. He rushed through the crowd inside the lobby and hurried to the restaurant.

Too bad he was too late.

Rosalie sat alone at the table they had occupied, just about to get ready to leave.

"Where are Emmett and Bella?" he asked, trying not to show his panic.

"They felt tired, so they decided to go to bed," she shrugged.

Defeated, he sat down into the chair opposite her, hiding his head in his hands. He had to focus all his energy on not shedding a tear. He could not, and would not cry in front of other people.

Rosalie felt sorry for her ex, so she scooted over to his side and started rubbing his back. "Aww, what's wrong, sweetie?" she asked in a tone which reminded Edward of the time they first started dating. She had been such a sweetheart back then.

"I'm tired of this," he answered, his words muffled by his hands. He shook his head before straightening up in his seat, finally looking at Rosalie. "I'm tired of being single," he admitted. "I want to get married and start a family and get a house in the suburbs. I want the life my parents have. And I'm beginning to think that that will never happen." He paused, before quietly adding, "Honestly, I'd settle for anyone right about now."

Rosalie kept soothingly rubbing his back, staring into his forest green eyes. Despite having been crushing hard on Emmett earlier that evening, she felt old feelings start to stir within her, and in an impulsive move, she leaned in and kissed Edward.

He hadn't been expecting this reaction from her, but as soon as her plump lips softly caressed his, he couldn't resist the pull towards something so familiar. He slowly moved his lips against hers, before opening them slightly. Her tongue slid to meet his, and it was just as they had remembered. It was something they knew and were comfortable with, so neither of them tried to stop, even though both of them knew they were settling. They just didn't care.

**X x X x X**

**One hour before the wedding, the hotel**

Alice excitedly jumped up and down at the end of the craps table. They had been lucky this evening, probably having won over one thousand dollars. She was bouncing up and down, and her delight spread around the table, making everyone cheer in glee. But no one was as intoxicated by her bliss as her boyfriend. He watched her win game after game, as she unknowingly raised money for their honeymoon.

Because he had decided that he was going to propose. And soon.

Eventually Alice ran a bad number, and that's when she knew her luck had run out. Smiling, she gathered her winnings, kissed her boyfriend on the cheek, and said goodbye to her gambling buddies. They took their chips to the cage to cash in, and walked away with two-thousand, four-hundred and fifty dollars. Alice tucked it into a safe place in her purse, and the couple decided to call it a night and head to their suite.

They stepped in front of the elevator, patiently awaiting its arrival. They shared yet another passionate kiss, and almost missed the elevator door opening beside them.

Alice absentmindedly looked towards the elevator, and what she saw made her heart flutter. A priest in all his glory stood there, smiling kindly at the couple. Alice felt as if she were in a dream, and she could have sworn she was meant to be dressed in white.

She took this as a sign. It was now or never. Or possibly only a few months later.

Determined, she turned towards her beloved and sank down on one knee. Jasper's face first furrowed in confusion, before the scene settled in his mind and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Jasper Whitlock," Alice nervously began. She focused all her energy on looking into Jasper's eyes, trying to detect his emotions. "In all my life I never thought I would be as lucky as to fall in love with…" her voice broke. She was getting more confident, since Jasper was smiling like a fool as he looked down at her. It didn't stop her from sniffling a little, before she tried again. "My best…" She sobbed this time, her emotions getting the best of her.

"There's a reason why girls don't do this," she cried at him, smiling through her tears.

Jasper didn't care they were in the middle of a hallway, right in front of an elevator. He knelt down as well, gently wiping her tears with his thumbs. He tried to be calm when he began his speech, but he was unable to keep his voice void of emotion.

"I thought it mattered how long we had dated and if we'd taken the all the right steps in our relationship. But then I realized the only thing that matters is that you…" He paused, slightly out of breath, because his heart was going a mile a minute. The hopeful look on Alice's face made him continue, "That you make me happier than I ever thought I could be, and if you let me, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way."

He leaned his forehead against hers, almost whispering, "Alice Cullen, will you marry me?"

His breath fanned over her face, and she laughed as she breathed in his sweet smell. Tears ran down her face, and she tried to nod, before remembering that she couldn't do that without knocking their heads together. So she settled for verbalizing her agreement.

"Yes, Jasper, I'll marry you!"

The blissful couple shared a passionate kiss, before Jasper started speaking again. "Alice, will you marry me," he started, and she was about to tell him that she'd already answered, when he continued, "Will you marry me, right here, right now?"

Alice withdrew her head away from him and stared him straight in the eye. Did he mean it? Did he really want to rush into this after only six months? _Did she?_

She had always dreamed of a big and lavish wedding, but kneeling in front of the man she loved, the man who had already declared that he wanted to marry her, she knew that she didn't want to wait any longer. They were meant to be together, so together they would be.

A slow smile spread across her lips as she nodded. "Yes," she breathed. "Let's get married, right here, right now."

Jasper matched her face-splitting grin, and they helped each other up, before making their way to the nearest wedding chapel.

**X x X x X**

_**During the wedding, outside the Little White Chapel**_

Edward reached the chapel just in time. He had gone around, searching for Alice and Jasper, when he finally came across a priest who could tell him where they were. When he had learned of their plan to get married in Vegas, he felt it was his duty, as Alice's older brother and Jasper's best friend, to be there for them. So he hunted down the nearest chapel, knowing that would be the most likely place they would go to.

He opened the door and entered, just in time to see Bella and Emmett clutching each other, laughing about something. Edward's breath caught when he saw Emmett's wedding band gleaming in the poor lighting of the chapel. His first instinct was to punch Emmett, but instead his shoulders sagged in defeat, as he looked at the happy faces of his long time friend and her companion.

A bellowing laughter caught Edward's attention and he looked over to the plush sofa, stationed in the middle lounge. He noticed his sister and her boyfriend standing worriedly, supporting a very drunk Rosalie, the owner of the laughter. He gulped as he remembered what had happened between them earlier that night.

After they had kissed, they had laughed and decided that they didn't want to go down that road again. Instead they had made a pact, that in ten years, if neither of them was married, they would get together and get hitched.

Something glittered on Rosalie's hand, and upon further inspection, Edward saw another gold ring. It was only then he noticed the crooked, cheap chiffon veil perched on her head. At first he wasn't quite sure what to make of it, until he noticed Emmett sauntering over to her, quickly grabbing her and dipping her for a wildly passionate kiss.

"Hello, Mrs. Emmett," he whispered seductively as he stared into Rosalie's eyes.

"Why, hello, Mr. Rosalie," she answered in a sultry voice, her tongue teasing her upper lip.

Relief took over Edward's entire body when he watched the scene unfold, and even though he knew in the back of his mind that Emmett and Rosalie getting married was quite irrational, he couldn't help the lazy grin bursting out.

"It's crazy, isn't it?" a voice came from his side. He looked down and saw his precious Bella gazing dreamily at the newlyweds.

"Yeah," Edward agreed.

"You know, the moment I met him, I just knew he was perfect for her," Bella admitted, shyly stealing glances at Edward.

At this announcement, Edward couldn't help but laugh at his ridiculous worries. When it had seemed like Bella had had a crush on Emmett, she had only been trying to getting him and Rosalie together. Edward mentally kicked himself for having been so blind.

His gaze returned to his sister, where she stood in Jasper's embrace. The two looked so at ease with each other, and he admired his friend's talent in calming down the spitfire known as Alice.

"Yeah," he finally contributed to Bella's musings. "Some people are just meant to be together," he agreed.

Just as he began wondering if perhaps Bella was meant for him, or if he was yet to meet his one and only, he felt delicate fingers slowly sneak into his palm and intertwining themselves with his.

Edward looked down in surprise at where his hand met hers, before finding her chocolate brown eyes. What he saw reflected in her eyes put his mind at ease and finally his heart unclenched.

Smiling, she whispered, "Yeah, some people just are."


End file.
